


Laundry Day

by AdamantSteve



Series: Minifics [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clothing, Gen, Phil borrows Clint's shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's wearing a new shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this series of posts](http://adamantsteve.tumblr.com/post/44513098306/so-happy-i-could-die-jeremy-ruiner-therealfoxxcub) on Tumblr wherein Phil has to borrow a shirt of Clint's to wear to work.

Steve leans across to grab an apple out of the bowl in the middle of the briefing table. “I like your shirt,” he says with a blandly pleasant smile. Phil ducks his head. “Thanks,” he murmurs and tries to crawl inside the tablet he’s been reading the newspaper on while Fury and Tony have their standard argument about god knows what. 

Clint nudges his knee. “Yeah it’s nice,” he agrees, grinning at the subtle glare Phil can’t help but fix him with. Bruce looks over from his own tablet, glasses perched on the end of his nose. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in purple.”

Phil self consciously smooths down his tie. “I wasn’t meant to be coming in today so. It’s laundry day,” he says with a shrug. Natasha nods slowly in his peripheral vision. “Laundry day,” she echoes. Phil doesn’t need to look at her to know her eyebrow is cocked and she’s privately laughing her head off.

Steve looks between them and then takes a bite of his apple, frowning like he’s sure he’s missing something. For once Phil doesn’t fill him in.


End file.
